bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Dancing Flames Rengaku
Summary That OD gauge fill though. Yes, Rengaku is the first Omni unit to utilize OD gauge fill. No, we are not talking about OD fill rate because I know you’re gonna say Atro. We’re talking about OD gauge fill! This effect is one of the most useful in the game. Seeing how Rengaku is the first, he’s gotta pack quite a bit of punch into him. Let’s dance our way to victory as we talk about Rengaku! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Rengaku provides a variety of stat buffs. First off, he provides the 40% all stats boost, which is amazing to give your units an all-around boost. Then, as long as units have more than 50% of their BB gauges full (which will occur most of the time unless BB drain becomes a huge problem), units will get an additional 30% boost to Atk, Def, and Rec. This isn’t too shabby considering these boosts are only coming from Leader Skills and can be stacked with other BB/SBB/UBB buffs. Rengaku also provides an innate 6 BC regen buff to provide some sense of BB utility. It’s not the best, but it’s a nice bonus. Rengaku’s Leader Skill can be compared to Randolph, our best limited time friend with his generous Rare Summon promos. Randolph provides a higher HP boost of 50%. Additionally, his stat boosts are a bit higher as well at 120% for Atk and 100% for Def and Rec. Even in 7* form, Randolph manages to surpass Rengaku in terms of stat boosts and even the overall Leader Skill utility itself. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rengaku's BB utilizes the average 370% seen on most Omni units. This BB will still be very high damage thanks to Rengaku’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 280%. Rengaku utilizes a variety of BB utility buffs, somewhat to replicate Felice a little bit while lacking the BB-on-hit buff. 7 BC regen is one of the best in the game. He is then coupled with 35% BC and HC drop rate buff, which are only bested by Juno-Seto’s 40% and is still good for generating BC and HC while the boss isn’t resisted. It’s also great to combo with the 50% BB fill rate buff that he also provides. It’s not the best BB fill rate buff, but it’s not too far off from 60% provided by Atro. Rengaku also provides a 10 BC instafill, similar to what other units like Zelnite, Medina, Tilith, and many more do. It’s amazing in squads that utilize multiple units that do the like and effects such as BB cost down. It’s an assuring effect that units can units that can work well in squads that seem to lack some BB gauge momentum. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rengaku's SBB utilizes the average 580% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This SBB will still be very high damage thanks to Rengaku’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 500%. Rengaku carries most of what he’s got in his BB. It just bars the 50% BB fill rate and the 7 BC regen buff. There’s some unique buffs that Rengaku gets that most other units weren’t able to utilize at the same time. This includes the Atk to Def conversion buff and the Spark critical buff. While these aren’t necessarily interesting to create synergy with together, it’s still a need aspect of Rengaku to fulfill a lot of the buffs out there in the game. Because Rengaku’s SBB only has two hits, the most he can get out of his BB-Spark buff is 20 BC, which is rather small compared to other units. It’s also considering it clashes with other BB-Sparks buffs, like Felice’s. While certain self-buffs can stack, this does not include this buff simply because it’s not a stat buff. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rengaku's UBB utilizes the average 1500% damage modifier seen on most Omni units. This UBB will still be very high damage thanks to Rengaku’s damage modifier being higher than the standard norm for BB damage modifiers: 1000%. Rengaku has a massive nuking UBB so let’s crunch in some numbers. Rengaku’s UBB (enhanced) *Spark critical boost: (150% from UBB / 150% base) = +100% damage *Critical damage: (300% from UBB / 150% base) = +200% damage *Total damage: 2 x 3 = 6x damage Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 3 = 8.0001x damage Not as good as Avant’s. Indeed, most of this damage output is coming from the crit damage buff, it’s not all too useful in areas where crit resistance is highly prevalent. Rengaku does grant the amazing 50 BC regen buff for the squad to bypass some of the most harsh BC drop resistance and Ares Down debuffs. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Decent. Rengaku gets the 50% Spark boost, which allows him to deal a lot more damage thanks to his SBB and UBB only carrying two hits. The BB-on-hit buff also allows Rengaku to pick up some BB gauge momentum whenever he needs it. His BC costs are quite high, so this definitely helps it out. Arena Score: 9/10 Rengaku has a 44 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is a pretty good Drop Check to use in Arena. Type 2 AI is not too shabby considering its high proc rate of BB/SBB. Rengaku packs quite a punch in Colosseum, particularly thanks to his Extra Skill and his SBB. However, Rengaku's SBB cost is so high that he requires quite a lot of BB utility on him to syngerize well. The bright side is that he boosts BB gauges by a huge parameter with his BB/SBB, helping other units that are missing BB gauges to fill them up easily. Stats Score: 10/10 Very high HP and Atk. Def and Rec are in the moderate range. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rengaku is... Anima > Guardian = Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10. Rengaku carries quite a lot of BB utility on paper to the point where it becomes comparable to Felice when paired up with Stein. Rengaku and Stein (if Stein has the BB-on-hit SP option) carry all of the buffs Felice provides with the exception of BB-Spark. They don’t necessarily serve as a substitute and Felice isn’t exactly replaced either. Rengaku hugely lacks hit counts on his SBB, which can be both good and bad. Good part being that his damage distribution is easily manipulated by sparks due to the two sparks being relatively easy to spark with spark blankets. Bad part being that it doesn’t benefit enough from BB-Spark. While 20 BC is a lot, it’s not enough to fill most of his BB gauges, especially with the fact that if he doesn’t spark, he probably won’t be getting his SBB back to full. Though, most importantly, Rengaku becomes the first Omni unit to utilize OD gauge fill in one of his SP options. Because of this, utilizing this very neat tactic in early-stage Omni era helped the squad a whole ton since using UBB is more prevalent in harder content. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Dancing Flames Rengaku As mentioned before, Rengaku becomes the first ever Omni unit to utilize the OD gauge fill. At 8%, it’s still considered a lot since it takes less than 13 turns to fully fill the gauge, even less in beginning stages of the OD gauge. However, Rengaku suffers with SP option efficiency. His SP options are amazing, but are quite cost-heavy. Most Rengaku builds involve the OD gauge boost, which only leaves you with 40 SP left, only giving you very few options to choose from. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Health Codex *Beiorg's Armor & War Demon's Blade *Beiorg's Armor & Projection Device *Beiorg's Armor & Magical Device *Beiorg's Armor & Medblare Conclusion Total Score: 8.7/10 Feudal lords… could Mifune have something to do with them? Which of the Feudal Lords is your favorite? Rengaku! Azami! Izuna! Comment below on what you think of Rengaku! How do you like the first Omni unit to ever utilize OD fill? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Doombringer Azurai *Eternal Goddess Felice *Lycanthrope Randolph *Empyrean Juno-Seto Category:Blog posts